


Clash

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Around the Grand Line [38]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Competent!Buggy, Fights, M/M, Pre-Canon, Random Encounters, Teenagers sailing with the Pirate King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: The cabin boys and the Minks encounter a terrifying man with a high bounty on his head.





	Clash

**Author's Note:**

> _Usually I write new episodes for this series in order for them to be readable independently from each other. But since the boys went through Skypiea I'm starting to put more plot in my writing, and reference former episodes... I highly recommend you read at least [In the sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757273) and [Revelations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866896) before you move on to this one and the next installments ;) Now, further information on this story..._
> 
> The Oro Jackson has drifted during the fall from Skypiea, and stopped following the Log Pose. It landed on Paradise quite a few islands away from where the Merry would be years later, so they didn't visit Long Ring Long Land, and instead...

The watchman indicates an island is in view at three o'clock.

Roger orders that the Oro Jackson changes course to head for it.

It's a spring island covered in pastures, seemingly quiet as there aren't any big city in view.

They find a small port town where they safely moor, and the Captain announces to his crew, "We need to find a place where we can change our gold against Berries. I'll scout the area with a few volunteers, we'll take samples from the loot and see if we can get a nifty deal." Orders are given to the rest of the crew, and a few parties are allowed to go ashore and explore.

The teens decide to go in direction of the main town.

"We've got all the riches~", Shanks sings aloud, a wide grin splitting his face in two.

Buggy rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless.

Close by, the two Minks beam to each other, puffing out their chests.

They all feel proud of having had such an adventure in the sky, and can't wait to tell the whole world about it.

"We're gonna have Berries~", Shanks finds a rhyme and nudges Buggy in the ribs, still grinning.

The younger cabin boy chuckles but tries to shush his straw-hatted nakama. "C'mon, stop singing..."

Nekomamushi shrugs, he likes the little ditty the redhead came up with.

Inuarashi shakes his head, he's quite used by now to seeing Shanks doing as he pleases.

"We've got all the gold~", Shanks continues, "And it's gonna get sold~ !" He laughs at the end of his little song, and repeats it twice for good measure.

As the young quatuor strolls down the port, they're attracting the attention of a few people scattered on the docks...

At some point Buggy's has enough of Shanks's stupid little song – even if everything he says in it is true –, and he catches him by the nape of the neck. "Oi, Shanks, stop that."

The redhead stops dead in his tracks and protests, "But aren't you happy ? You're always after the treasures and now we got them all !"

"I know, I know, but I _also_ don't want to be in trouble, so stop being so loud. What if there are bad people out there ?"

Nekomamushi whines, "C'mon Buggy, let him be, Cap'n said there was no Marine fort nearby so we should be in the clear."

Inuarashi reasons, "What if there are other pirates ?"

Shanks huffs. "Nothing we can't handle."

Buggy shakes his head in disbelief. "The more I know you, the more you're like Cap'n."

The straw-hatted teen proudly beams in return, and whistles his little tune all the way to the main city.

* * *

The teens are downtown, examining stalls at the market, when they feel a presence behind them.

Soon enough, a tall form looms over them, casting a huge shadow over the quatuor and the booth they're facing.

They gulp and turn around.

It's a tall, very huge and bearded man with the weirdest pointed head and "12" tattooed over his left eyebrow. He squints at them and leans down a little to address Shanks. "Where did you get that straw hat, kid ?", he quietly asks.

Buggy glares at the redhead.

The older cabin boy feels a shiver down his spine. There's something... downright _scary_ with the man they're facing, that's bothering him to no end. Shanks seems unable to detach his gaze from the man, he's like frozen, to his utmost discomfort.

The two Minks are stuck in place too, only subtly shifting closer to each other for reassurance.

The imposing man frowns. "Don't be scared, I'm just wondering if I saw it somewhere before."

Shanks exhales a little sigh of relief, but still somehow fears the stranger.

_At least he's not here for the gold_, Buggy thinks.

"It's just a plain straw hat, sir, got it on the market", the redhead lies, not wanting to hint at actually being a pirate.

"Good, good", the man warmly smiles. "Where are your parents, then ?"

Buggy grits his teeth.

Shanks goes on with his lies, "Somewhere in town, we were just thinking of joining them when we were done."

But the large man frowns again, directing his gaze to the Minks. "What about you two ? You seem awfully far from home."

Inuarashi and Nekomamushi straighten up at that, and gaze at the stranger with curiosity mixed with dread.

"You scoundrels are a bit young to be wandering the town alone", he gently berates them. "You shouldn't be left without a chaperon... I would never let my grandson on the ship, even if one day he'll lead the Happou Navy. Well, technically he's still just a baby, hiyahohoho !" He laughs aloud and adds, "But I'm rambling. Where are your parents, again ?"

As Shanks is about to lie once more, Buggy can't hold himself anymore and snaps. "We are the Roger Pirates and we fear no one !", he yells, as he retrieves his knives and gets into a defensive stance.

The stranger blinks, frowns, and finally glares at Shanks. "Don't tell me... You kids are sailing with that blasted pirate ?"

"Damn right we are", Buggy boasts, "And if you lay a single finger on us you will face our Captain's wrath !" He casts a quick glance at his nakama. "Nothing we can't handle, huh ?", the blue-haired cabin boy quietly asks.

The redhead adjusts his straw hat, obscuring his face a little, and unsheathes his sword. "We are the Roger Pirates", he states with a steady voice, confidence renewed now that his younger nakama echoed his own earlier thoughts.

The two Minks get into stance in order to use Electro against their opponent.

The young grandfather studies the teenagers' attitude, deduces they've been well-trained and are ready to dive into battle if need be. His face contorting into an angry grimace, he mumbles through gritted teeth, "Roger... Damn you... A kid has no place on a pirate ship."

Shanks hunches his shoulders and concentrates to find his Conqueror's Haki. When he feels it he glares at the stranger, hoping to knock him out in one go.

Neko and Inu stagger but hold on.

Buggy frowns in discomfort, but withstands the wave of Haki.

But the man seems unfazed.

Shanks gulps, feeling a little light-headed by the amount of energy that the use of his Haki drained from him, and quite frustrated that it didn't work.

"Don't play with me, kid", the man says in a dark voice, gaze locked onto Shanks's.

The moment after Shanks faints, without further ado, and is quickly caught by the fuming stranger.

Buggy breaks into a rage. "Oi !! What do you think you're doing ?!"

The large man tucks the unconscious redhead into his red sash and growls, "I'm gonna have a conversation with your Captain."

The blue-haired cabin boy yells, "Leave Shanks alone !", and detaches his upper body from his legs, in an attempt to fly to his nakama's rescue.

Terrified, Neko and Inu each grab one of Buggy's legs and start running towards the Oro Jackson.

Unfortunately, Buggy's range is limited, so his body flies back towards his feet, allowing him a sweet escape from the stranger that tries to catch him...

* * *

Rayleigh hears Buggy's voice shouting "Screw you !", and shakes his head in disbelief. He sighs, exits his cabin, and casually walks to the main deck, wondering what the boys have found to bicker about this time.

He's shortly joined by Roger, who wears a curious but fond look on his face.

"If you've hurt him you're dead !!", Buggy's voice echoes again.

Curiosity turns to worry, and both Captain and First Mate speed up to get down the ship, gathering a few nakama in their wake.

The two Minks arrive on the docks and stop running when they reach the Oro Jackson, and they're each holding... a leg.

_What the hell ? _Rayleigh raises a quizzical eyebrow, his glasses slipping askew down his nose.

Roger simply asks, "What's going on, kids ?"

The Minks exchange a worried look, and Inuarashi starts, "Shanks has been knocked out, and we're followed by a mean dude."

Nekomamushi adds, "He's mad at you because we're on your ship."

And indeed, they can see a rapidly approaching form further down the street, dragging a cloud of dust in their wake.

Buggy's upper body flies back near the group, within range but directed towards the assailant. "YOU BASTARD ! I'LL KILL YOU !!", he enrages from a few meters away.

Rayleigh squints at the intruder and recognizes him, so he informs his Captain, "Don Chinjao, 12th leader of the Happou Navy, also known as "The Drill". Don't underestimate him."

"ROGER !" Chinjao's bawling voice resounds on the decks.

The Oro Jackson's Captain turns to the few of his crew gathered down the ship. Smirking, he says, "I'll take care of the trouble. You guys take care of dinner."

Murmurs of disapproval are voiced by the small crowd, but they do as they're told and return on the Oro Jackson – though they all watch the unfolding scene from the railing.

The Minks stay, but only because they still have Buggy's legs, and their younger nakama is still yelling at Chinjao.

Rayleigh walks to Buggy, and silences him with a strong hand on his shoulder.

The blue-haired cabin boy winces and grits his teeth, but follows the Dark King back to the rest of the group. There he reforms his body, and keeps his gaze locked onto the nearing enemy.

Chinjao comes to a stop not too far from them, towering above the group. He breathes heavily and has a serious frown.

Roger gives the newcomer a quick once-over, studying his stance and appearance, and speaks first. "Release Shanks", he demands.

Chinjao incredulously glares at Roger. "A kid has no place on a pirate ship, they should be at home, or better yet, at school. What's that I hear about you having not one, but _four_ of them aboard ?"

Roger retorts, "Young they might be, but they're worthy pirates, too. And they _chose_ this life, it's not like we imposed anything on them."

"They chose unknowingly ! They're _kids_, for Davy Jones's sake, and you're irresponsible to keep them aboard."

"Irresponsible ? _You're_ the one threatening my kids, what did you do to Shanks ?"

Chinjao huffs. "He was trying his Conqueror's Haki against me, I taught him a lesson."

Roger's proud that Shanks managed to pull out his Haki, but all the more concerned by the strength of the man facing him. "They're my cabin boys, my nakama. Leave them be."

"Half-baked pirates roaming the seas... Brats, I'd say."

Roger's eyebrow twitches. "You come here insulting my crew, disrespecting them, keep going on that track and you'll face my wrath."

_Told you so_, Buggy thinks.

"Then let this be a lesson for you." With that, Chinjao violently headbutts the ground, sending a shockwave that destroys the docks near the Oro Jackson.

Rayleigh pushes the Minks away from the blast, and evades it with a quick step to the side.

_Shanks's gonna get hurt_, Buggy thinks as he flies away from the debris. _I need to get him outta here._

Roger avoids the attack and unsheathes his sword, getting ready to retaliate.

_Captain's gonna fight. I need to stay in range and get Shanks back. Think, think..._ "I know !", he exclaims from his vantage point, and he runs to his Captain. Once he's invaded Roger's personal space he detaches his feet and inconspicuously slides them in his Captain's coat pockets. _There, now I'm free to do as I please. _Buggy mentally congratulates himself for being so smart and flies away from the incoming duel.

Roger attacks first, with a deft swing of the sword he almost manages to hit Chinjao...

But the far taller man evades him and counters with an Armament Haki-coated fist.

Meanwhile, Buggy discreetly flies to Chinjao's sash to help his friend out. It's not easy, doing so while the man is fighting. He splits his body in several parts in order to move more easily. _Closer, I need to get closer._

Roger pulls out his own Haki and lets it flow around his blade, retaliates with force and determination.

Once Buggy's reached the tall man, it's easier to grab hold of his sash and go help Shanks. He tries to help the redhead out while just using his head and his arms, to no avail. _I need to get stronger. _He flies his torso back in order to have the support of his back's muscles, too.

At some point Chinjao notices Buggy and tries to swat him off.

Roger easily deflects him. "Don't you dare touch one of my boys", he threatens, glaring at his enemy.

Don Chinjao holds his ground.

Buggy finally manages to get Shanks out and swiftly flies him back to the Oro Jackson.

Roger notices the kids are safe and decides to go all out.

In the meantime, his First Mate stealthily approaches the duel.

Chinjao feels a shift in his opponent's stance, inhales, and releases a powerful wave of Conqueror's Haki.

Roger counters with a wave of his own, and withstands the blow, though he has some trouble doing so.

"So you can use that Color too", Don Chinjao says through gritted teeth.

Just when Roger thinks he's about to lose his ground...

His opponent staggers, his Haki recedes, and he turns his head to watch behind him.

Rayleigh stands there, sword planted in Chinjao's thigh. "Attack our crew, and you'll face the ire of the Roger Pirates."

Chinjao's eyes fly to his sash, but the kid's long gone. He exhales a relieved sigh at seeing the young redhead isn't hurt, and turns to Rayleigh, a dark look on his face. "Who do you think you are to intervene in a duel ?"

Rayleigh smirks, tilting his chin towards Roger. "His First Mate."

"Cocky bastard", Chinjao grumbles, and turns to the Dark King to headbutt him. He enrages, even more so now that someone intervened in his duel, and goes on a rampage, destroying half of the port in the process.

Roger runs to help his First Mate. It's easier when they're together, they fight in sync with each other and manage to keep their opponent at bay.

Soon enough, Chinjao finds himself in a pinch : fighting two skilled swordsmen at once isn't that easy.

The Dark King and his Captain manage to match their opponent's strength and speed, attacking from both sides at once, and manage to make him fall and hold their Haki-coated swords at his throat.

Don Chinjao breathes heavily, glaring at the two men. But he knows this duel, though biased since Rayleigh joined it, is over. He exhales an angry sigh.

Roger announces, "Let this teach you not to insult any of my crew."

Chinjao closes tight fists at his sides but remains on the ground and grunts in displeasure. He turns his gaze to Rayleigh and says, "If not for you this duel would have had another outcome. I know when to retreat but _you_, are malicious and dangerous."

The Dark King slyly smirks and sheathes his sword.

Roger shortly imitates him, and turns to the Oro Jackson. "Now, let's join everyone, I believe we have business to attend to."

Rayleigh nods in agreement, and follows his Captain to the ship.

A group of townspeople are on the docks under the Oro Jackson, and are arguing with the people on board.

"You have no right to be here !"

"Please set sail, you're not making this place any safer."

"We want no trouble, leave us alone !"

Roger and Rayleigh speed up their pace as they realize they might not be welcomed here anymore.

"You've made a mess out of the port, you gotta pay for it !"

"You pirates ain't respecting shit !"

"Get outta here !"

As he reaches the small crowd, the Oro Jackson's Captain silences it with a loud, "Oi !"

The townspeople turn to Roger.

"We mean no more trouble. I'll pay for the damage to the port and we'll set sail right after."

Some of them grumble something inaudible, others nod their approval.

Someone brings down enough gold to cover the repairs, and off they go.

"To think we'd found a great deal for the gold... Such a shame", Roger murmurs as he gazes at the horizon. "We'll have to wait for the next island." He sighs, a smile appearing at the corners of his mouth. "Onward, crew !"

* * *

Shanks opens bleary eyes and recognizes the infirmary. His head hurts like hell and he winces at the sensation.

Buggy, sat close by, lifts his head to half-heartedly glare at the redhead. "Awake, are ya ?"

Shanks nods, and regrets doing so as his headache intensifies. He groans in discomfort, and lifts a hand to his head in an attempt to alleviate the pain.

"Now you know what it's like to be knocked out by Conqueror's Haki", Buggy smirks. "That's how I felt when you awakened yours."

"Gee, sorry..."

"Nah, seriously, except the headache, how d'ya feel ?"

"Good. What- What happened ?"

"Cap'n and Rayleigh fought the huge dude. They won, of course."

Shanks has a weak chuckle. "Of course. They came to our help."

"Um, actually, I tried to fight him, but Neko and Inu came to the ship and asked for help... Bastards had my legs."

"What ?", the redhead frowns.

Buggy grits his teeth. "I used my Devil Fruit to get to him, but my range is so small ! Once Neko and Inu had my legs and were running in the opposite direction, I couldn't reach him. I need to train harder to be able to reach further."

"Oh. Didn't think of that."

"I was at my best on Sky Islands and could reach a few meters but... I need to get stronger."

"Hmm. So, Captain and Rayleigh came to us and saved us ?"

"_I_ saved your sorry ass ! When I saw I couldn't get in range while Cap'n was fighting Don Chinjao- oh, by the way, that's his name, um... so yeah, I couldn't get in range, until I thought : I just need my feet to stay in range ! So", Buggy puffs out his chest, "I put 'em in Cap'n pockets !"

"What for ?"

"To be able to reach you, dumbass. That Chinjao dude, he had you in his sash, and I-", Buggy sighs, and finishes in a murmur, "I didn't want you to get hurt."

Shanks's gaze turns soft. "Hey", he places a hand on his younger bunkmate's shoulder, "Thanks for coming after me."

Buggy dismissively shrugs.

"I mean it."

The blue-haired cabin boy draws his tongue out.

Shanks laughs, and regrets it immediately, _damn that headache !_


End file.
